Lost Memories
by NikosLuverGirl
Summary: A young girl runs aways from her adopted home, and seeks help from Jack Sparrow to help her find her real family. Shes surprised to fine out who her father is. Is it Will Turner? Hecktor Barbossa? Or even Jack Sparrow himself? Read to find out!
1. Let's Go

"Cabreena! Get down here! You're going to be late for class!"

Lacy was always the first on up in the household, and her adopted sister, Cabreena, was always the last. But this day was different, and something wasn't right. Bree wasn't coming down, and it had already been an hour after Lacy got up.

Lacy stomped upstairs to grab her sister. "Bree! Would you please just…"

Lacy stood in the doorway of her sisters room, and saw nothing but a bedroom with no one in it.

"Bree?" Lacy started to worry. She searched the room, looking for Bree. See, Bree had always loved to play tricks on her sister and parents, and Lacy thought that maybe she was just playing yet another trick on her.

"Come on Bree. This isn't funny. We're gonna be late again, and I don't feel like waiting any longer. Get your ass out here."

Silence. Lacy looked around, waiting for someone to be there. But there wasn't.

"Mom! Dad!" Lacy ran downstairs. "Bree has gone missing!"

Lacy's mother and father came rushing into the living room.

"Are you sure? Did you look everywhere?" Her mother panicked.

"Yes. I searched everywhere, but she not to be found!"

Her father butted in at a calm state.

"You just run along to class now. We'll find your sister, and she'll be in big trouble."

Lacy wanted to say something, but figured that now wasn't a good time to say much. She exited the room and went out the door, all along, hopping that they could find Bree. She wondered if anything bad had happened.

--

"Bree! Wait up!" Kendra yelled at her friend. "Hey there girlfriend. What's up?" Kendra was always a happy enthusiastic girl. She loved to have fun and believed that being a girl was all about having fun.

Bree sighed. "Oh, nothing much. I just only "ran away" from home to go search for my _real_ family, who nobody knows."

"Nothing, eh? That sure sounds like a lot to me." Kendra laughed. "Why? How will you find him? How will you not get caught? How do you suppose…"

"Okay, okay. Enough with the questions." The two girls giggled. "First, I left because I'm tired of knowing that my family is really out there, and I can't be with them. Second," She paused for a while. "I don't know how I will find them." Kendra shook her head and smiled. "And third, I wont get caught because I'm staying on the outskirts of the land."

"Sure. But if your adopted family finds you, you're dead."

"Yeah, that's why I left early." Bree looked at the ground, and then back at her friend. "And I have to say goodbye to you."

"What? No. Don't say that. I'm your only friend. Who will you have to watch your back?"

"Desperate are we to come along?"

Kendra nodded her head and gave a puppy-dog face.

"Ugh. Fine, you can come. But you'll have to come up with a damn good story to tell your family." Kendra smiled. She liked the thought of getting away from home for a while.

"Oh, that's easy. I can just say that I'm off on my own trip for a while."

Bree starred at Kendra bluntly.

"Yeah, my family doesn't always remember that I'm actually there. I can be invisible at times to them I guess."

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope. That's the way it is. And I could come back any time I want."

Bree told Kendra to head off and go say something to her family. But as soon as Kendra turned around to walk off, she turned right back around.

"We know nothing of where your real family is. Where do you suppose we start? It's not like we have anyone who can help us."

Bree gave an evil smile.

"Aye, we do."

Kendra looked confused.

"Who?"

There was a long pause, and then Bree spoke. "Jack."

Kendra's eyes grew wide.

"Not Jack Sp-"

Bree slowly nodded. "I've known him secretly. Now let's go."


	2. Authors Note

UPDATE! I have changed the names of the characters. Sorry that I did this, but I wasn't too fawned of the names. Please go back and just look at the names. They are no longer Nicole and Kassie.


	3. Locket

"Jack, I need your help."

"And what is it that my friend needs help with?"

Bree and Kendra stood in front of Jack Sparrow beside the Black Pearl, with Kendra in aw of the great ship in front of her. Then Jack noticed her staring up at his ship.

"Is your little friend there going to be alright?" He said, pointing with his hand and swaying to the side.

Bree rolled her eyes and turned to her friend. She snapped her fingers in front of Kendra's face, who jumped back in surprise.

"You still on this earth? Or have you left me for another planet?"

Kendra shook her head. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've just never seen a ship so…so big!"

Bree stared at her with a blank look.

"Your father _owns_ a ship. Haven't you seen that before?"

Kendra shook her head. "No, I haven't. Remember? I'm the "invisible one" in my household."

"Ah, right. Well then…get over it!" Bree slapped her friend in the head, but they both took it with a good laugh.

"Now," Bree said facing back at Jack. "Can you help me?"

"As I had just asked earlier, what is it that you would need my help with?"

Bree smiled at her thought. "I need your help, to help me…find my family."

The smile that Jack had on his face quickly faded away when he heard this. Little did Bree know, he had already known who her real family was. But he wasn't about to tell her who just yet.

"Well." He stated, putting back on his smile. "I agree to your requests and I highly suggest that we get going…right, now." He trailed off with an uneasy tone.

Bree and Kendra glanced at each other, confused, and then back at Jack.

"Why the tone?" Bree asked.

Jack pointed behind the two girls. "That's why."

Behind them was Bree's father. An unfriendly angry look was plastered onto his face.

"Cabreena…" He wasn't happy that she had gone missing. Now she was in for it.

Bree and Kendra took off, with little giggling smiles.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Bree said to Kendra, who was laughing.

Jack, Bree, and Kendra dashed onto the Pearl and pushed away the latter to board it. Jack had quickly gone to the helm and steered the ship away from the dock.

"Bree!" Her father shouted up to her. "You get off that ship right now! You're in big trouble miss."

Bree folded her arms and lay them on the railing.

"Sorry, we're already in motion." She went to walk away, but then turned back around. "Oh, and uh, tell mom and Lacy I'll miss them. See ya!"

"Bree!" Was all they heard of her father before they were too far out to hear any more.

Kendra walked up to Bree and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"You are so lucky he didn't get his hands on you."

"You know it. But I don't really care. I may not be coming back."

"But what if you do?" Kendra took her hands off and placed them at her own side.

"Not sure. I'd have to deal with that if it ever comes to it."

Kendra shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You ask for trouble don't you?"

Bree nodded her head and smiled.

--

They had only been on the open water for an hour, and already was a wind starting to pick up. It seemed like a storm might be on it way.

Bree had her arms over the railing. She was holding something in her hands. It was a rather small locket that was given to her when she was young. When opened, a picture of her mother and father were in it. But the picture was since long been washed out, and you could only make out the slight image of the people in it. But Bree knew it was her parents because if she took the picture out, and turned it over, the words mom and dad were written.

She opened the locket to see the picture inside. A large gust of wind picked up suddenly, blowing so hard that Bree stumbled to the side. She reached out her arms to catch her fall, but let go of the locket in the process of doing so.

"No!" She yelled.

She tried to grab the chain, but if was too late. She watched as it dropped into the deep blue water and left from her sight.

Kendra heard the commotion and came over to her friend.

"What's going on?"

Bree sighed as she still looked over the side. She then looked up and turned to Kendra.

"My locket. Its gone."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"A gust of wind came. Hmm…" A planning smile came over her face.

"What…?" Kendra didn't like the look of it.

"Well, maybe I could swim and get it? It may have gotten caught on something on the way down that was floating."

"Oh, and what if it didn't. Are you just going to swim down farther and farther until you drown?" Kendra placed her hands on her hips, while Bree just shrugged. "I'm not letting you jump into those waters. You don't know what is down there! I mean, what if a shark is right there? Or what if…"

"Kendra! Shut up!" Bree laughed. "I'm not going down." Kendra looked confused and Bree explained. "I only said that to see your reactions." Bree came up close to Kendra and patted her on the shoulder. "I love your reactions every time."

Bree walked away from Kendra. Kendra just looked out at the ocean for a minute, and then sharply turned.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

--

While the sun starts to slip behind the clouds, the wind picks up. The water hit the bows of the ship with a great force. Creeks and snaps could be heard from within the inners parts of the ship. The ocean owns the power, and only allows ships to dare enter its lair. But there be one ship who can take all that the ocean can through at it. The Flying Dutchman. With her bow piercing the waves as they rose up from the depths, she travels through with no problem.

One of the Dutchman's crewmembers, Koleniko, walked by the side railing. Something shining in the waters below caught his eye. He looks over the side. A log is holding the shining object. He looks around, making sure no one is looking.

He pulls it up with a hook that is connected to a long rope. He grabbed it with his hands and looked at it. In the very back of his head, something was telling him that he knew about this. This must be taken to his captain.

He found captain Davy Jones talking to Greenbeard at the helm.

"Sir." He stated.

Jones turned around, slightly annoyed.

"What's this-uh?" He said, looking at the locket that his crewmember held.

"It was adrift on a log sir." He held it out for his captain to take. Which he did.

Jones looked at it intently. He was so confused. What would something like this be out here? Especially near the Dutchman. Jones quite talking to Greenbeard and left, still holding the locket in front of him. He took it into his cabin. Placing it on the organ, he sat down. He looked it over, trying to see if there was any clue to where it came from. But nothing was found. He picked it up again, and noticed that it opened. Taking his claw, he clicked the button and it opened. His eyes lay upon the picture inside. The longer he looked at it, the more he was confused. It was faded out so much, you couldn't see it. But then, his eyes shot up. He knew this.

--

"Why are you just slumping around, when you should actually be watching, oh what's her face."

Jack came over to Bree who was leaning against the mast. He placed his hand on it and leaned against it as well.

"Who? Kendra? Oh she'll be fine." Bree looked around, and didn't see her. "Although, in the next few minutes I'll be hearing 'Bree!'. Then, I will come look for her."

Jack looked over at the helm. He spotted a little head popping up and down. He had found Kendra. She was still snooping around the ship, even though they had been on the seas for three hours.

"So," he started. "I see that you are troubled. Why is that? It was you who be the one that wanted to start this voyage, why do you seem disappointed?"

"You know that locket of mine?" Bree thought for a second. "Wait, no you don't." Jack smiled and shook his head. "Well that darn gust of wind knocked me off balance and I dropped it."

"Well, I wouldn't be going into these waters if I were you. There something out there that you don't want to run into."

Bree turned her face to Jack. "What?"

Jack lifted his hand off the mast and started walking around it instead.

"You've heard the stories right? Of the Flying Dutchman?"

"Yes? But where is this going?" Bree didn't know why he would be telling her this, but just went along with it.

"Then you've heard stories of the Kraken have you not?" Jack finished one round of the mast and stopped in front of her.

Bree nodded. "Yeah, but I not sure if I really truly believe it."

"Oh but being you, I think you should."

This confused Bree.

"Being me? What do I have to do with the Kraken?"

Jack gave a smile and a smirk. "You'll learn. In time." Jack started walking off back toward his cabin. "But for now, just stay out of the waters."

Bree had too many things in her mind right now. She had her real family to find, her locket was lost, Jack was telling her the _she_ had some strange thing beyond strange to do with the Flying Dutchman and the Kraken, and Jack was telling her to stay out of the waters because of it. She could place her mind on just one thing. Bree decided to let it all just go for now.

She looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were forming, and the wind had long since picked up even more. Leaving the mast, she went past it and jumped.

Kendra was standing right there.

"I think there is a storm coming Bree!" She said excitedly. She had always loved storms from the day she was born.

"Really?" Bree said with full sarcasm. "Come on, lets get inside. Its starting to rain."

They left in the direction of Jack cabin. He had offered to let them stay in there for the nights while out here. He would find some other place to go. They hadn't felt that taking his cabin was nice to throw him out, but now that the rain was picking up, they gladly took his request.


End file.
